Gunning down Romance Ryoga style
by Ucchan Hibiki
Summary: A songfic of Gunning down romance..as if you didn't know that lol. *Lime*


Gunning down Romance  
  
Notes:This is a song fic, yes I know don't groan...This my first REAL attempt,   
so please don't laugh. And a forewarning, Don't like Ryoga/Ukyo pairings? Like to flame? Don't read this.   
Its on trial and error that I get better, and chapter 3 of Lonely no more is in progress, sorry to all those who   
are waiting!!  
  
Copyright:I don't own Ranma ½...So don't sue? Please? I'm flat broke, I can't make a 1$ bet!! Rumiko   
is the goddess who owns this series. I don't own Savage Garden or any of their songs...though I might add   
they have to be one of the best groups, and I'm a "gardener".  
  
Genre: Sort of sad, so its Romance/angst.  
  
Rating: PG-13, this warning I know won't be much help. But there is some *Lime* content, nothing I'm not   
allowed to write though lol.  
  
Summary: I won't tell you the story, but A lot of Gunning down romance made me think of Ryoga. Sorry  
if you are offended by Depression, says a lot about the author huh? ^_~;;  
  
  
Love and other moments, are just chemical reactions in your brain...  
  
Ryoga Hibiki walked slowly down the street, the wrong way of course. The Tendo Dojo was the other way.   
But he didn't care, no, not anymore.  
  
And feelings of aggression are the absence of the love drug in your veins...  
in your veins...  
  
He punched a nearby wall...sending it to splinters, he heard voices behind him, probally the owners of the house,  
yelling at him. Ryoga closed his eyes, blinded by tears. He shook his head, trying to clear out the  
maddening memories...  
  
Ranma and Akane, holding hands and kissing by the Koi pond.  
Ranma and Akane, lying in bed with one another, P-chan moping in the corner.  
P-chan, watching Ranma and Akane fall deeper into love every second passed.  
  
  
Ryoga clenched his teeth, grinding his fangs together. His heart was breaking, he knew there could be no more   
pain then this. He pulled out his umbrella as it started to rain. On his cheeks trailed sparkling tears, each one seemed   
to be a painful reminder that Akane wasn't his. Sure he conemplated suicide, but then he thought it would give Ranma  
too much pleasure to know he killed himself over something he never could have. Ryoga trailed through puddles, barely  
missing the water each time. He didn't care. He pulled out a small picture from his pocket, and looked at it. Akane DID  
look tomboyish he decided, even though his heart still raced for her. He took one glance, then threw the   
picture in the puddle. The water finally penetrated the glossy finish, and the contents rivered on the street, Akane's face   
wilting away, just like Ryoga's dreams.  
  
Love come quickly  
Because I feel my self-esteem is caving in.   
It's on the brink  
Love come quickly  
Because I can't keep this monster in.  
Its in my skin  
  
Ryoga sighed, his hair a tangle, wet from rain that turned him into P-chan one or twice. His eyes were red and swollen.  
Never the less he could smell GOOD food. He looked up, Ucchan's stared back at him. He walked in quietly, the place was dead. Absolutely no one, thats why Ukyo seemed so supirsed and her head snapped up when he walked in. "Hey Ryoga  
Sugar...hold the pork right?" Ryoga nodded dejectedly. Then he noticed her red eyes too, he had to smile weakly, the  
woman of steel turned to rust apparently. She noticed his rather psyco grin and sighed. "You heard too? Ranma and   
Akane  
are a couple." She spat out the word couple as if it were a curse. Maybe it was to her. He watched her flip the  
Okinamiyaki  
on the grill fast and furious. She covered it in sauce and handed it to him. He stared down at the  
Okinamiyaki for a moment.  
Here sugar, one broken heart to another. Was written on it in sauce in cursive along with to small hearts with   
cracks in them on it. He smiled up at her softly for a moment. Then realized she was his only friend. She whistled quietly to herself while cleaning her grill. She smiled to herself, watching him out of the corner of her eye. 'Those fangs are awfully   
kawaii' She thought to herself.  
  
Love and other socially acceptable emotions are morphine  
Their morphine  
Cleverly concealing primal urges often felt but rarely seen  
Rarely seen  
  
******  
Two weeks at Ucchan's, Ryoga noted to himself, he had gotten to know the real Ukyo. The very female and very attractive  
Ukyo. He realized with horrible emotions that he was falling for his friend. Falling face first into her soul, wanting her. Ukyo smiled at him from her grill, walking slowly over to where he sat on the red couch in the other room. She sat beside him, giggling at his lost expression.   
  
Love I beg you  
Lift me up into that priviledged point of view  
The world of two  
  
Ukyo leaned in close, placing her hands on his shoulders, invading his personal space. He liked it, he wondered what was going on but he liked it. She placed her lips quickly on his, wrapping her arms around him and drawing him against her. His body shivered for a moment, reveling in the pleasure he felt, before he finally got the courage to kiss her back. Holding her close,  
feeling her body against his, it was so arousing he could hardly breathe.   
  
Love don't leave me  
Because I console myself that hallmark cards are true  
I really do  
I'm gunning down romance, it never did a thing for me,  
but heartache and misery Ain't nothing  
but a tradgedy  
  
Ryoga dropped a ripped up hallmark card into Ukyo's trash, one could make out "To Akane" on it.  
  
Love don't leave me  
  
Take these broken wings  
I'm gonna take these broken wings  
And learn to fly  
And learn to fly away  
And learn to fly away  
  
  
Ryoga lay with Ukyo in his arms, holding her naked form close, breathing hard and uneven. His eyes were closed. Her own breathing was fast and quick, she gripped him tighter and lay her head against his chest, slowly drifting off to sleep. He smiled softly to himself. He never thought that..that...would happen to him, especially with Ucchan, but he loved it, he loved her too, more then he could explain. His fangs showed when he smiled a blissful smile of complete content and pleasure.  
'No more broken hearts' He thought to himself. No more tears. No more tradgedy. No more depression. No more need to  
Gun down romance.  
  
  



End file.
